Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. She fought Spider-Man from Marvel Comics ''in an episode of ''One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Carolina vs Ruby Rose (BakaLord) * Ruby Rose vs. Akame (By GalacticAttorney) * Alexander Nikolaevich Hell vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Alisa Amiella vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Alpha (By Goldmaster1337) * Amy Rose vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs. B.B. Hood (By Palantian and WarpStar930) * Ruby Rose vs Bigby Wolf * Ruby Rose vs Black★Rock Shooter (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Captain America (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Cole (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) * Ruby Rose vs Deathstroke (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Dragonslayer Ornstein (Abandoned) * Dust vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs. Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose vs Fate Testarossa * Ruby Rose vs The Flash * Ruby VS Gon (By MegaMan Powah!!!!!) * Guts vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Hae Lin vs. Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose Vs. The Hunter * Ruby Rose vs Isaac Clarke (By Rubai10) * Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ruby Rose * Jin VS Ruby * Ruby Rose Vs. Kid Flash (By TheDoomGaze) * Ruby Rose vs Leonardo * Link vs Ruby Rose (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose VS Lucina (Commander Ghost) * Ruby Rose Vs Margaret Moonlight (By WarpyNeko930) * Mario vs Ruby Rose (By Pikells) * Ruby Rose VS Mikasa Ackerman * Optimus Prime vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Predator (By TheRandomguy016) * Quicksilver vs. Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose VS Ragna the Bloodedge * Raiden vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Robin (Teen Titans) (By Paladinporter) * Ruby Rose vs. Scout (By BonBooker) * Ruby Rose vs. Serah Farron (By Shadow7615) * Serene VS Ruby Rose (By Thetmartens) * Ruby Rose vs. Shion Uzuki * Shirou Emiya vs. Ruby Rose (By Palantian) * Ruby Rose vs Simmons * Ruby Rose vs Speed of Sound Sonic (Abandoned) * Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose * Tracer vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown * Ruby Rose VS Trish (by Uk Kook) * Ruby Rose Vs. Vox (By WarpyNeko930) * Ruby Rose vs Widowmaker * Ruby Rose vs Wolf O' Donnell * Ruby Rose VS Zack Fair (By Commander Ghost) * Ruby Rose vs Ryuko Matoi (By J3RS3Yan93l) (Abandoned) Battle Royale * Ruby Rose vs Izuku Midoriya vs Eruna Mikagura vs Atsuko Kagari * Team RWBY Battle Royale (By Tierhalibelbrylle) With Yang Xiao Long * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long * Mario and Luigi vs Yang and Ruby * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Ratchet & Clank VS Ruby & Yang * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Zwei * Ruby and Zwei vs Caboose and Freckles With Team RWBY * RWBY vs B★RS (Abandoned) * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * The Deadly Six VS RWBY (Abandoned) * Four Knights of Gwyn vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * RED Team vs Team RWBY * RWBY vs Red Ribbon Army (Abandoned) * TMNT VS RWBY * Team RWBY vs Team TOME (By WarpStar930 and Quantonaut) * Team RWBY vs the Ultra Beasts (Abandoned) * RWBY vs UNIB With Beacon * Beacon vs Shibusen With the RWBY-verse * RWBY Vs RvB Completed Fights *[[Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose|'Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose']] * [[Akihiro VS Ruby Rose|'Akihiro VS Ruby Rose']] *[[Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing)|'Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing)']] (By Paladinporter) *[[Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose|'Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose']] *[[Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki|'Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki']] (By DanganPersona) * Ruby Rose VS. Bête Noire *[[Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose|'Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose']] (By KappaDash) *[[Ruby Rose VS Deadpool|'Ruby Rose VS Deadpool']] *[[Eden vs. Ruby Rose|'Eden vs. Ruby Rose']] (By AgentHoxton) *[[Garchomp VS Ruby Rose|'Garchomp VS Ruby Rose']] (By LakuitaBro01.2) *[[Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose|'Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose']] *[[Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose|'Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose']] (By Paladinporter) *[[Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose|'Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose']] (By ParaGoomba348) *[[Ruby Rose vs Marluxia|'Ruby Rose vs Marluxia']] (By 22kingdomheartsfan) * [[Ms. marvel (kamala khan) vs ruby rose|'Ms Marvel (Kamala Khan) vs Ruby Rose']] *[[Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose|'Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose']] (By DA BOSS33) *[[Ruby Rose vs Red Hood|'Ruby Rose vs Red Hood']] (By Simbiothero) *Optimus Prime vs Ruby Rose *[[Ruby Rose vs Scizor|'Ruby Rose vs Scizor']] *[[Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose|'Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose']] *[[Ruby Rose vs SpongeBob Squarepants|'Ruby Rose vs SpongeBob Squarepants']] *[[Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose|'Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose']] (By WarpStar930) *[[Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy|'Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy']] (By Thetrueheist) *[[Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine|'Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine']] (By FriendlySociopath) *[[Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom|'Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom']] (By Maxevil) *[[Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly|'Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly']] *[[Ruby Rose vs. Red Buster|'Ruby Rose vs. Red Buster']] (By RabbitTank46) *[[Rin Okumura Vs Ruby Rose|'Rin Okumura Vs Ruby Rose']] (By Nier Hitoshura) *'Ruby Rose vs Jonathan Joestar' (By Xtasyamphetamine) With Zwei * [[Ken Amada & Koromaru vs Ruby Rose & Zwei|'Ken Amada & Koromaru vs Ruby Rose & Zwei']]' '(Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 6 *Losses: 15 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akihiro Dragoscale (Dragon King's Soul) * Akira Kurusu (Persona) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Conner McKnight (Power Rangers) * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) * Goku (Dragon Ball) (As Kid Goku) * Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Kneesocks Daemon (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Komachi Onozuka (Touhou Project) * Magus (Chrono Trigger) * Miles Morales (Marvel) * Nice (Hamatora) * RED Team (TF2) (With Team RWBY) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) (As Animated Version) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) * Smokescreen'' (Transformers)(As Prime Version)'' * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) * Testament (Guilty Gear) * Troy Burrows (Power Rangers) * Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers) * The Pursuer (Dark Souls) * XLR8 (Ben 10) * Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) History Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (Who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her half-sister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. After a night stopping a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses. After the Fall of Beacon, she discovered she possessed the power of the legendary Silver-Eyed warriors and has been travelling to Mistral with team JN(P)R. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Ruby Rose * Height: 5'2", 157 cm * Weight: Unknown * Birthday: October 31 * Residence: Patch, Vale * Training: Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Beacon Academy, Signal Academy * Age: 15 (Vol. 1-3), 16 (Vol. 4, 5 and onward) * Family: Yang Xiao Long (Older half-sister) Summer Rose (Deceased Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Qrow Branwen (Uncle), Zwei (Family pet dog) * Team RWBY (members): Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Team RNJR (members): Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren * Fetish: WEAPONS * Semblance: Super-Speed * Favorite food: Cookies and Milk * Inspired by: Red Riding Hood Crescent Rose * A massive scythe. * Loves it like her own child. * Custom designed (Obviously). * Ruby's only means of self-defense * The blade can change the angle. * Ridiculously oversized. * Transforms into a high-calibre sniper rifle. * Can cut through trees and Grimm with a single slash. * Can still fire in scythe mode. * Large enough to support her weight. * Strong recoil used in tandem with super-speed and is strong enough to slow falls. Silver Eyes * A hereditary trait from her mother. * Rumored to kill Grimm with a single stare. * True power and specific function unknown. * Froze a Grimm Dragon (Comparable to Cinder Fall). * Heavily injured the Fall Maiden-empowered Cinder Fall. * For whatever reason, has an advantage over Maidens * Stunned Cinder momentarily, but not enough to incapacitate her. * Effective against Grimm Strength and Durability * Dragged a Nevermore (T-Rex size) up on a cliff (Had Weiss' help by defying gravity) and beheaded it. * Survived Roman's point-blank explosions. * Survived high falls. * Cut off Tyrian's stinger. Stamina and Toughness * Fought Beowolves for a whole day. * Avarage endurance Hand to hand combat * Little experience * Almost completely incapable of self-defence, especially when she's been disarmed, but has improved somewhat * Currently trains under Ozpin (In Oscar's body) Speed * One of the fastest characters in the RWBY-verse (Her Semblance is her speed). * Can run on walls, and sprint and jump up on objects while they are falling in mid-air in seconds, alongside her team. * Took out group of Grimms (Beowolfs) before her bullet shells landed on the ground ("Red" Trailer) * Ran up a cliff while dragging a Nevermore (Had Weiss' help by defying gravity). * Created a vacuum in a food fight. Moved and stopped just in front of a wall, the force of the wind blew a crater into the wall behind her. * Has mastered her semblance after Volume 3. Intelligence and Experience * Teen experience. * A leader of her team. * Can come up with strategies in terms of battle planning and leadership teamwork on a fly. * Help her team, JNPR (Etc) fight against enemies. * BFRd Neopolitan with her quick thinking. * Has fought Grimms, other Beacon Academy teams, Soldiers, Robots, superior foes. Feats * Accepted into Beacon Academy at an early age (2 years early). * Killed a Nevermore (Had help from her team and JNPR earlier). * Won a food fight against Team JNPR. * Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates (Especially Yang). * Killed a Beringel by herself. * Froze the Grimm Dragon with The Silver Eyes (Possibly comparable to Cinder Fall with Fall Maiden). ** This very same attack left Cinder mutilated. It is heavily implied Cinder has a crippling weakness to the Silver Eyes after fully absorbing the Fall Maiden's power. * Helped stop The Breach. * Helped Team RNJR kill the Nuckleavee Grimm. * She and her team/friends (RWBY) have finally reunited * Defeated a mechanical monster that had just only moments prior managed to one-shot Ragna the Bloodedge. (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle) Faults * Still young and inexperienced. * Rather naive and air-headed. * Socially awkward. * She is almost completely incapable of self-defence without her weapon. ** Lost in a hand-to-hand bout with Yang. * Physically weak. * All her strategies and greatest feats were mostly due to teamwork and help. * Even with her superspeed, she can still be overwhelmed or tagged by other semblance users. * Overusing her Semblance drains energy. * Silver Eyes. ** Has little experience/control of it. ** Activated only twice so far after witnessing the loss of a friend and seeing that process about to happen again. ** Stated by Salem that her Silver Eyes is a crippling weakness to the Maidens' power for the users ** She was knocked out by using this by Emerald Gallery Ruby kawaii.gif|Nyeh! RubyRoseMilk zpsb37dfc22.jpg pjs.png|Ruby in her PJs uniform.png|Ruby in her school uniform Nooo!.gif|Noooooooo! Ruby Rose.png Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Ruby's Slayer uniform Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress Red_trailer5.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose Ruby Rose - Trans.png|Full portrait Render chibi ruby rose by nemi20 by nemi20-d6rkbvw.png|Chibi Ruby RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette Ruby_emblem.png|Ruby's emblem ZHWJ1x.gif|SCREW THIS TREE IN PARTICULAR V3_12_00136.png|Ruby using the silver eyes tumblr_n98uuoaQpb1shdfeho1_500.gif|JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!!! nAaT8UU.gif|THIS IS FILTH! FIIILTH!!! CR_Transformation.gif|Crescent Rose transforming RWBY cartoonime.png|The origin Now that's a kitana!.png|Now THAT'S a katana! Ruby Rose (Cross Tag Battle).png|Ruby as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Crossover fighters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Snipers Category:Scythemen Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior Category:Younger Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Healers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants